


What's a Promposal?

by ParaducksSpace



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: “Zim will do the best ‘prom-posal’ these worms will ever see.” he mumbled to himself. “They will see.”Secret santa for barghuest-draws on tumblr
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	What's a Promposal?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa for barghuest-draws  
> Happy holidays, hope yall enjoy!

It was an absolutely average morning of their Senior year the day that Dib had asked Zim if he wanted to go on a date. Zim was, of course, both baffled and excited, and his heart stopped when Dib held his hand on the way to the ice cream parlor after school that day. Sure, they had stopped really being enemies during their first year of high school, but now they were more than friends, boyfriends, Dib had called them, and, by Irk, Zim was going to be the best boyfriend Dib would ever have. 

Zim usually arrived at school early, wanting to keep his eyes on all the other students as he waited for his Dib to drive into the parking lot. _His Dib._ Zim mused. The thought still made him giddy _._ While his short legs carried him across the small campus, Zim noticed a commotion happening on the front lawn. One of the students was holding a big poster in front of another while a crowd surrounded the two of them. A few of the surrounding students were filming, and they all cheered at the same time. The student holding the poster then embraced the other student in the center of the circle. Zim felt his cheeks warm, imagining his Dib holding him against his chest in such a fashion. Zim had to find out how to get his Dib to hold him like that. 

Zim pushed his way over to the group, analyzing the scene. He leans up, pulling a classmate down to his level, hissing in his face. 

“What is going on here?” Zim tried to hide his blush as he continued to think about Dib holding him. 

The student rolled their eyes at Zim before responding. 

“It’s a prom-posal. Y’know, like a proposal, but for prom.”

Zim nodded to himself. He released his firm grip on the other classmate before turning on his heel and walking to class. 

“Zim will do the best ‘prom-posal’ these worms will ever see.” he mumbled to himself. “They will see.”

Instead of paying attention to his next few classes, Zim was busy frantically googling ‘promposals’ on his phone. He had now seen thousands of different posters and cheering groups of loud teens and the chaos was starting to grate on his nerves. All of the cheering was too loud, all of the posters were too cheesy, and not all of the videos ended in those sweet hugs that Zim craved so much. Sometimes they ended in the weird face smooshy thing Zim had also seen his peers do, but he doesn’t think his overly sensitive face skin would appreciate such pressure. Either way, he was going to have the best promposal so that his Dib would give him the warm hugs, maybe a single face press. He quickly looked around the large classroom at all the other students, imagining them all doing promposals as well, and he clenched his fists. If he was to have the best promposal, everyone else’s would have to fall before him. 

Zim waited for the right moments to strike. Each time he passed a couple in the throes of promposal madness, no one would be able to prove that it was him who set off the fire alarm. No one noticed Zim’s PAK legs extend to trip people as they ran forwards. Absolutely no one would be the wiser if he scoffed at people waiting for the object of their affections to arrive, mumbling a little too loud that the name on the poster was spelled wrong.

Ruining other people's fun was nice and all, giving Zim a sense of success, but it didn't help him in his real goal of getting his Dib to have the most amazing promposal any of these inferior smellies had ever seen. 

There was one part of the school that none of the other students had taken advantage of when it came to these promposals. Zim stood, watching the announcement board in the cafeteria as the other students ate, hatching his plan. 

It took him less than a day to hack into the feed for the board. He queued up his promposal for the next day when he and Dib were to be eating together. Well, Dib would be eating, Zim usually talked about things and Dib would happily listen. He wished he could tell him his whole plan, but that would ruin the surprise. 

As Zim sat down at their usual table, he waited for his Dib to arrive. He had his tablet out, fiddling with the controls, ready to hit enter as soon as he saw his Dib enter. He was starting to get really anxious. Would his Dib like the gesture? Would he accept Zim's amazing advances? Yes, of course. Nothing could go wrong. Zim looked up, catching eyes with Dib and made up his mind. Absolutely nothing could ruin this for him. With a final smile, he pressed the button on his tablet letting the slides change to a sleek and immaculate image of Dib, taken from what seems to be through a window. The text overlaid said "Dib, go to prom with me." No question mark, a demand that can't be turned down, and why would he, Zim was perfect in every way. 

Zim was not expecting Dib to look up at the screen, stop in his tracks, and run away. The boy had a curled up poster in his hands that he clutched to his chest as he ran past other students, pushing out into the hallway past Zim's line of sight. 

Shocked, Zim killed the feed before running after his boyfriend. What had he done wrong? 

He found Dib sitting against his car in the parking lot, knees pulled up to his chest. He didn't even look up when Zim approached, just threw the paper he was holding at Zim. 

Unwrapping it with careful hands, Zim reads the little pun written in bold blue sharpie on the green paper. 

_ I think you're out of this world, space boy. Prom? _

Zim immediately felt a pit in his stomach form.

"You embarrassed me." Dib sighed, not looking up at Zim. "In front of everyone." 

Zim didn't know what to say. He didn't mean to embarrass his Dib. He only wanted to show the rest of the students that he was the best boyfriend and that Dib deserved more than any of them could ever give him. He didn't know how to express any of that out loud, though, so he sat down, slumping against Dib's car next to him. 

"Zim is sorry." he said, voice small and soft. He pressed his head against Dib's shoulder, curling into him. He felt Dib shift against him before his arms wrapped around Zim's waist. 

"I'm still mad." He felt Dib sigh against the top of his head. "But I forgive you."

Zim smiled, curling his arms around Dib and reveling in the warmth. He pressed his head against Dib's chest and nodded into the fabric of his shirt. 

"Do you still want to go to prom with me?" Zim felt more than heard the words as they rumbled through Dib's chest. 

Zim nodded before pulling back to look up at Dib. 

"Of course. I have to show off that I have the best boyfriend." 

Dib chuckled, squeezing Zim a little tighter. 

"Alright, then we'll go." Zim revelled in the feeling of Dib's arms around him. If he could have more of this, he would be happy for the rest of his long life. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at paraducksspace


End file.
